Arti Cinta
by Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro
Summary: Finished,CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!,Quiz Ended !,Winner of Quiz !,Yaya berusaha mengetahui apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya dengan dibantu oleh Ying sahabatnya yang setia, namun ditengah jalan cintanya Fang mengganggunya (BBB x Yaya)
1. Chapter 1:Apa itu Cinta?

**Haaaai ketemu lagi dg saya ! ! ! ! ! **

**Ok langsung saja genrenya :Mystery,Friendship,Romance**

**Pair:? Lihat saja nanti hehehe**

**Arti Cinta**

**Chapter I:**

Boboiboy pulang sekolah seperti biasa dg kawan – kawannya namun. . . . . . . .

FANG TIDAK ADA ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Entah kemana tuh anak lagi – lagi sifat aslinya keluar" kata Author (Author juga ikut ? ! ! ! ! !)

"Sial,tidak ada celah lagi – lagi yaya di depan sedangkan lainnya dibelakang" kata Fang kesal

"Hei Yaya nanti ke kedai bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Boleh !" jawab Yaya singkat

"Ngapain ?,mau kencan ? HAHAHAHAHAHA *caps lock jebol*" goda Ying

"Boboiboy Gempa ,tanah pencengkram ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy Gempa

"Larian laju ! ! ! ! !" kata Ying sambil kabur dari mereka

"Kecepatan Super Sonik ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Yaya refleks

-Pause-

**Ying: Waduh babak belur aku nanti . . . . .**

**Yaya: Hahahahaha kuhajar kau Ying**

**BBB: Hei Yaya nanti kamu kena juga loh**

**Fang: Hoi thor,Nanti aku berhasil gak nangkap Yaya ?**

**Me: Iya nanti yang nyelamatkan . . . . . . . RAHASIA!**

**BBB: Sudah – Sudah ayo lanjut !**

**-Pause end-**

Alhasil Ying pulang dengan luka sana – sini

"Haaah kenapa aku nggak menarik perhatian cewek ya?" kata Gopal kesal

"Hoi Gopal kenapa kamu tadi melamun gitu kayak mikirin sesuatu" tanya Boboiboy

"Huaaaaa,HANTUUUU!,eh, Boboiboy ternyata" kata Gopal

"Kamu mikirin apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Mikirin kenapa aku gak punya pacar" jawab Gopal

"Emang kamu pingin nembak siapa sih?Ying?Yaya?Amy?atau yang lain?" tanya Boboiboy langsung combo 5X

"Entahlah. . . ,eh Boboiboy kamu punya pacar atau cewek yang kamu sukai?" tanya Gopal

"Hmmmmmm , entah mungkin punya" jawab Boboiboy dengan muka datar

"Eh ?!, siapa?" tanya Gopal kaget

"Penyuka warna pink" jawab Boboiboy yang pipinya sudah kayak kepiting rebus

"YAYA ? ? ? ? ? ! ! !, CIEEEEEEEEE~~~~" kata Gopal

"Jangan keras – keras tahu! ! !,KERIS PETIR ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy kesal dengan pipinya yg sudah lebih dari kepiting rebus

"AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Kata Gopal

Alhasil Gopal pulang dengan luka lebam sana – sini

-Di rumah Yaya-

_*Yaya Pov*_

_Hmmm aku masih bingung apa itu arti cinta,kucoba bertanya pada Ying dia menjawab _

"_Orang yang sangat berharga bagimu" kata Ying_

_Kucoba untuk bertanya lagi dia menjawab_

"_Orang yang kamu cintai" kata Ying_

"_Siapa yang kamu sukai Yaya?" kata – kata Ying membuatku bingung dengan refleks aku menjawab entah kerasukan atau semacamnya "Ummm, Bo. . . . Boi . . . . Boy"_

"_Kenapa tidak berpacaran dengannya?, Boboiboy kan penurut?" tanya Ying_

"_Aku malu. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."_

"_Coba saja" kata Ying menyemangatiku_

_*End of Yaya Pov*_

"Akak ok dai adi elamun ? (Kakak kok dari tadi melamun)" kata adik Yaya

"Ah gak papa" kata Yaya disambung semburat meran tipis dipipinya

'Aku ingin ke kedai tok aba ah. . .' pikir Yaya

-Tbc-

**Akhirnya selesai**

**Fang : Nanti siapa yang nembak duluan din?**

**Addin(me): Voting untuk para readers...**

**Fang: Vote Boboiboy!**

**Ying : Vote Yaya!**

**Addin: Udah – udah untuk para readers silahkan divoting**

**Boboiboy Nembak Yaya duluan atau Yaya nembak Boboiboy duluan**

**Fang X Ying atau Gopal X Ying**

**Silahkan divoting dua hal diatas**

**Akhir kata Assalamualaikum **

**Review please tanpa review nggak dilanjutin nanti fict ini . . . . . . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2:Pernyataan Cinta

**Haai wah saya telat update gak? Soalnya habis ada UH**

**Akbar:UH atau kencan seharian?**

**Me:Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

**Komputer :Abaikan yang diatas mari kita lihat hasil voting...**

**Dari febri22:** _boboiboy nembak yaya tapi jangan pakai pistol(yaiyah,kalau pake pistol mati yaya)  
sama fang x ying_

**Yaya:Tuh orang mau aku mati apa?**

**Komputer:Oke selanjutnya...**

**Dari Rin-chan 2930:** _Salam kenal!  
Hmm, enaknya siapa ya yang duluan nembak  
Boboiboy dulu aja, soalnya kalau cewek yang nembak berarti yang cowoj ndak gentle dong #plak #maunya  
Lalu untuk pilihan antara FangxYing atau Gopalx Ying...  
Rin pilih yang FangxYing, soalnya mereka itu pairing kesukaanku! #sapajugayangnanya  
Next ya!  
Izin fav &amp; fol_

**BBB:*Rebut Surat*Dari DesyNAP:** _Diperpanjang ya..._

_Nah, aku pilih BBB yang nembak duluan..  
Sekian dari saya...  
Keep writing ya..._

**Fang:Hmmm dari Ilalhalilintar07:** 1_. Boboiboy nembak yaya duluan ( BBBXYAYA)  
2\. kasih aja cinta segitiga (FANGXYINGXGOPAL)  
*Caps lock jebol lagi*  
itu aja sih vote untuk fanfic ini salam pisssmbak duluan..  
Sekian dari saya...  
Keep writing ya..._

**Ying:*Rebut surat (Lagi?!)* dari Sania cover(bener gak tulisannya):**

_FangxYing___

**Gopal:Dari Dita hidup Boboiboy:**_Fang x Ying_

**Yaya:** **Dari Chauf dan Tomy**:Thor, pokoknya yang nembak duluan itu Boboiboy. Kalau cewek duluan yang nembak duluan itu kan jarang. Dan pairing selanjutnya Fang x Ying. Kalau soal Gopal sih, nggak tahu  
Maaf 1000 maaf ya, Gopal! *pis damai nggak usah tonjok-tonjokan* (?)

**Ochobot:Dari Kelfi Darisna:** Boboiboy yang duluan nembak Yaya dan  
FangxYing

**Probe:Ikutan aaah,Dari anf09:** Oke..,  
Yang pertama bbb nyatain perasaannya pada yaya.  
Yang kedua fang x ying.  
Kurasa itu ajah deh kak.,  
Aku tunggu update tannya y.,  
#update kilat#

**Adudu:surat ape nih?,dari :** 1\. Yaya yang tembak BoBoiBoy (pake M-4A1 Alpha X, Bazooka L-Xty-2300) becanda kok. Yaya itu kan pemberani, sesekali dong nembak-nembakin cowok  
2\. FangXYing. Mengapa? Karena mereka sama-sama ras Chinese dan menurutku mereka cocok  
Next ya?

**Me:Kasihan tuh Gopal kubuat OC aja deh ok langsung**

**Chapter sebelumnya. . . . . . . . . . **

-Di rumah Yaya-

*Yaya Pov*

Hmmm aku masih bingung apa itu arti cinta,kucoba bertanya pada Ying dia menjawab

"Orang yang sangat berharga bagimu" kata Ying

Kucoba untuk bertanya lagi dia menjawab

"Orang yang kamu cintai" kata Ying

"Siapa yang kamu sukai Yaya?" kata – kata Ying membuatku bingung dengan refleks aku menjawab entah kerasukan atau semacamnya "Ummm, Bo. . . . Boi . . . . Boy"

"Kenapa tidak berpacaran dengannya?, Boboiboy kan penurut?" tanya Ying

"Aku malu. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Coba saja" kata Ying menyemangatiku

*End of Yaya Pov*

"Akak ok dai adi elamun ? (Kakak kok dari tadi melamun)" kata adik Yaya

"Ah gak papa" kata Yaya disambung semburat merah tipis dipipinya

'Aku ingin ke kedai tok aba ah. . .' pikir Yaya

**Arti Cinta**

**Pair:Boboiboy X Yaya,Fang X Ying Dan Gopal X OC**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Chapter II:**

"Hai Boboiboy!, _Special hot chocolatenya _1 dong" kata Yaya

"Ah,emmm. . . . . . .,ok!" jawab Boboiboy refleks

"Hei Boboiboy!, Psst psst psst psst" bisik Gopal

"Is kau ni nanti je" tolak Boboiboy

"Haaah yelah aku balik dulu...,bye Yaya, bye Boboiboy!" kata Gopal

"Daaaah~" kata Boboiboy dan Yaya bersamaan

Lalu tidak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali Gopal yang mengintai dari jauh dan juga Boboiboy dan Yaya yang ada di kedai setelah 3 menit hening perbincangan dibuka oleh Boboiboy

"Hmmmmm, Yaya?" kata Boboiboy

"Ya Boboiboy ?" kata Yaya sambil memandangi Boboiboy

"eh ? !,emmmm kau mau tidak –.." kata Boboiboy dipotong oleh Yaya

"Mau apa Boboiboy ?" kata Yaya

'Jangan – Jangan dia mau nembak aku?' kata batin Yaya

Boboiboy menarik nafas lalu berkata "Kau mau menjadi pacarku tidak ?" ucap Boboiboy refleks entah kena shintenshin no jutsu apa (?)

Yaya kaget setengah mati ternyata firastnya benar

"Ten – tentu saja aku mau !" jawab Yaya

Boboiboy langsung memeluk Yaya begitu juga sebaliknya tetapi...

"Ying ,saat ada celah buat Boboiboy dan Gopal melambat selanjutnya kuculik Yaya" perintah Fang

"Baiklah. . . . . . . . . . . . ." jawab Ying

"Laksanakan perintah ini saat pulang sekolah, ingat ! aku mengawasimu" kata fang

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tbc-

**WHAT THE HELL? FICT APA INI ?! ,Yah aslinya mau lanjut tapi sudah sampai 702 Words**

**So...Waktunya Voting!**

**Happy ending (Yaya selamat) **

**Atau**

**Sad ending (Yaya terbunuh) **

**So...REVIEW PLEASE~~~**


	3. Chapter 3:Cinta yang terhalang

**Wah mau Sad ending atau Happy ending ya?**

**BBB:Happy ending gimana?**

**Me:Kalau itu sih tambah satu chapter hmmmm baiklah tapi ceritanya geje amat nanti**

**Akbar:Sapa tau gak geje**

**Ying ,Yaya ,Gopal ,Fang ,Ritami (OC):Bener tuh!**

**Me:. . . . . . . . . . Baiklah. . . . . .**

**Chapter Sebelumnya. . . . . .**

"_Hmmmmm, Yaya?" kata Boboiboy_

"_Ya Boboiboy ?" kata Yaya sambil memandangi Boboiboy _

"_eh ? !,emmmm kau mau tidak –.." kata Boboiboy dipotong oleh Yaya_

"_Mau apa Boboiboy ?" kata Yaya_

'_Jangan – Jangan dia mau nembak aku?' kata batin Yaya_

_Boboiboy menarik nafas lalu berkata "Kau mau menjadi pacarku tidak ?" ucap Boboiboy refleks entah kena shintenshin no jutsu apa (?)_

_Yaya kaget setengah mati ternyata firastnya benar_

"_Ten – tentu saja aku mau !" jawab Yaya _

_Boboiboy langsung memeluk Yaya begitu juga sebaliknya tetapi..._

"_Ying ,saat ada celah buat Boboiboy dan Gopal melambat selanjutnya kuculik Yaya" perintah Fang_

"_Baiklah. . . . . . . . . . . . ." jawab Ying_

"_Laksanakan perintah ini saat pulang sekolah, ingat ! aku mengawasimu" kata fang _

**Chapter III:**

Kedua orang yang sudah menjalin hubungan pacar itu berangkat sekolah bersama tanpa memberitahu yang lain sudah tau siapa? (All: Nggak)

"Hei Yaya nanti ujian ya?" tanya Boboiboy

"OMG !, aku lupa tidak belajar !" jawab Yaya

"Kerjakanlah sebisamu" kata Boboiboy

"Hei, aku dengar ada anak mau pindah ke sekolah kita" kata Yaya

"Siapa ?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku saja tidak tahu" jawab Yaya

Tanpa mereka sadari ada satu orang yang bersembunyi untuk mengintai Boboiboy dan Yaya

_*Flashback ON*_

"_ternyata benar mereka berpacaran, aku rekam dulu ah~" kata Gopal pelan_

"_Hai Yaya!"_

"_Hai Boboiboy!"_

"_Ayo berangkat!"_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Nanti kita makan di kantin bersama mau tidak ?"_

"_Boleh"_

"_Yes !,sudah ku rekam aku akan menyebarkan gosip ini" kata Gopal_

_*Flashback OFF*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di kelas...

"Psst Psst Psst Psst Psst" bisik Gopal kepada satu kelas

Lalu satu kelas kecuali Yaya dan Boboiboy berkata dengan serempak

"Uhuk ! – Uhuk! , CIEEEEEEEEEEEH~~~~~~" teriak anak satu kelas Boboiboy yang membuat gema diseluruh bagian sekolah

"Ada apa ?" tanya Boboiboy bingung

"Ah,gak papa" kata Gopal

"Eh cikgu datang !"

"BANGUN . . . . . . . . . . SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU !" komando Yaya

"SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU" balas anak – anak

~ ~-SKIP- ~ ~

"Pada saat pulang sekolah nanti . . . . ." kata Fang

"Iya" kata Ying

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG

"Tuh satpam kurang kerjaan banget masak bel pulang sekolah banternya 125 hz (?)" kata Boboiboy

"Elang Bayang !" kata Fang

"Mau kemana Fang ?" Tanya Yaya

"….Terbang!" perintah Fang yang ditujukan ke elang bayangnya

"Hei Yaya ayo pulang !" kata Boboiboy dengan nada khawatir

*Flashback ON*

_Saat akan pulang…_

"_Eh btw k__o__k ada kertas di mejaku" kata Boboiboy _

_Hampir saja mau dibuang Boboiboy penasaran dengan isinya_

"Ah,ada tulisannya…..

**Dear Boboiboy**

**Aku tahu kamu kaget kalau baca surat ini**

**Setidaknya kamu tahu informasi dariku**

**Pahit bagimu menyenangkan bagiku**

**Besok kau akan kehilangan pacarmu…Yaya**

**Aku akan menculiknya dan membunuhnya**

**Lindungi dia selagi masih sempat**

**Kalau mau menyelamatkan dia bertarunglah denganku**

**Di mansion tua itu duel 1 VS 1**

**Jangan ajak siapapun**

**Aku punya mata – mata **

**From Shadow master**

**...**

"_Apa ?" kata Boboiboy panik_

"_Eh, ada apa ?!" tanya Yaya_

"_Bukan apa – apa" jawab Boboiboy_

'_Kubawa kabur saja Yaya...' pikir Boboiboy_

*Flashback OFF*

"Boboiboy Taufan!, hoverboard* taufan!" kata Boboiboy

"Eh ?!,kenapa kamu HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kata Yaya

"Kuantar kau ke rumah..." kata Taufan P . S . J (All:Apaan tuh?)

"Sial , Ying rencana B" kata Fang

Fang kembali ke kelas saat sudah aman

"Ok"

-Scene beralih ke taman mini belakang sekolah-

(All:Emang ada?)

*Ritami POV*

_Kenapa ya kok Gopal ngajak aku kesini?_

_Jarang – jarang ngajak_

_Ah gak papa kan sesama teman_

_Tunggu teman?_

_Apa dia mau nembak aku?_

_Sudahlah aku buang jauh – jauh pikiran itu saja_

_Sapa tahu dia tidak nembak aku_

_Ah!, itu dia!_

_*End of Ritami POV*_

_*Gopal Pov*_

_Wah aku tinggal menunggu dia kesini_

_Kira – kira apa jawabannya?_

_Ya atau Tidak?_

_Mumpung dia anak baru jadi dia gak punya pacar kan?_

_Kalau dia jadi milikku akan populer kan aku?_

_Ah !,dia datang!_

_*End of Gopal Pov*_

"Hai Ritami !"

"Hai Gopal !"

"Hmmmm, sebentar ya..." kata Gopal

"Kenapa kau ajak aku kesini Gopal ?" tanya Ritami

"Sebentar.."

" . . . . . . . . . ."

"Hei Ritami maukah kau menerima permintaanku yang tulus ini?" tanya Gopal seraya memohon

"Mak – maksudmu ?" tanya Ritami

'Apa maksudnya ?' kata batin Ritami

'Dia tidak tahu maksudnya?' kata batin Gopal

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanya Gopal menundukkan kepalanya dan posisi badannya lebih tepatnya membungkuk

Skak. Ritami hanya bisa memilih 2 menghindari Gopal atau menerimanya

'Dia. . . . .menembakku ?' kata batin Ritami

"Jadi . . . .apa jawabanmu Ritami ?" tanya Gopal

'Aku akan menjawab apa nih ?' kata batin Ritami

"...I – iya" jawb Ritami dengan nada malu

Gopal langsung memeluk Ritami begitu juga sebaliknya

-Scene beralih ke lorong pak senin koboi-

'Aku harus cepat' kata batin Boboiboy

"Jari bayang ! ! !" kata Fang

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" jerit Yaya karena disuntik obat bius

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Boboiboy

-Tbc-

Kamus:

P . S . J:Padat Singkat Jelas

Hoverboard: Papan selancar yang di gunakan oleh Boboiboy Taufan untuk terbang

**Apaan ini fictnya kok malah banyak Gopal X Ying sih?**

**Akbar :Kayaknya nanti update lama ya?**

**Me : Iya soalnya nanti...**

**Akbar : Nanti apa ? **

**Me : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . nanti ada UH lagi. . . . . . .**

**BBB : Yang sabar Thor**

**Me : Chapter ini Gaje ya?**

**Akbar: Nggak kok**

**BBB ,Komputer ,Ying ,Yaya ,Gopal ,Fang ,Ritami (OC):Bener tuh!**

**Me : Yasudah Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya so Review Please ! **

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 :Hati yang mendingin

**Me :Reviewnya sedikit ya?**

**Akbar :Gak tuh**

**BBB :Reviewnya ada 21**

**Me :Au – ah gelap**

**Komputer :...**

**Fang :Kapan ini fictnya dilanjutin sudah ada readers itu**

**Hening 1 Menit**

**BBB :Dasar Author gaje ,ya sudah mari kita buka acara drama Arti Cinta**

**Readers :Emangnya acara TV hah ?**

**BBB :Abaikan mereka mari kita lanjutkan fictnya...**

**Chapter sebelumnya...**

"_Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanya Gopal menundukkan kepalanya dan posisi badannya lebih tepatnya membungkuk_

_Skak. Ritami hanya bisa memilih 2 menghindari Gopal atau menerimanya_

'_Dia. . . . .menembakku ?' kata batin Ritami_

"_Jadi . . . .apa jawabanmu Ritami ?" tanya Gopal_

'_Aku akan menjawab apa nih ?' kata batin Ritami_

"_...I – iya" jawb Ritami dengan nada malu_

_Gopal langsung memeluk Ritami begitu juga sebaliknya_

_-Scene beralih ke lorong pak senin koboi-_

'_Aku harus cepat' kata batin Boboiboy_

"_Jari bayang ! ! !" kata Fang_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" jerit Yaya karena disuntik obat bius_

"_APAAAAA?!" teriak Boboiboy_

**Chapter IV: **

"Portal bayang (?) ! ! !" kata Fang

"Gerudi taufan ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy ,Tapi terlambat Fang dan Ying sudah masuk portal termasuk Yaya juga

'Oh ,Sial' kata batin Boboiboy

"Sial" kata Boboiboy

Karena marah dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Air (kalau tanya nanti saja ya) lalu Boboiboy terbang dengan hoverboard air (All :Emang ada?)

-Scene beralih ke kedai tok aba-

"Hei Boboiboy ,wah sok keren gitu" goda Ochobot

"..." tidak ada jawaban

BRUAAAAAAAK

Boboiboy Air melempar tasnya tepat ditas meja lalu balik hadap dan ...

Terbang ...

"Kenapa Boboiboy gitu ?" tanya Ochobot

"Entah kok tiba – tiba jadi pendiam ya ?" kata Ritami sejak kapan sudah nongkrong dengan Gopal

Dari jauh Ochobot memindai Boboiboy memeriksa apa yang ada di pikiran Boboiboy dan... Ochobot mengetahuinya walau loadingnya lemot (All :Emang internet ?)

"Aku tak percaya..." kata Ochobot

"Apa pikirannya Ochobot ?" tanya Gopal

"Aku tak percaya bila Fang dan Ying..." kata Ochobot

"Fang dan Ying kenapa ?" tanya Ritami

"Aku tak percaya bila Fang dan Ying menangkap pujaan hatiku...aku harus membunuhnya"

"APAAAAA ? ! ! ! !" kata Gopal dan ritami sambil tersedak

"Aku akan kembalikan arwahnya ke alam baka,membiarkan mereka merasakan kematian..._Grimm reaper _akan mencabut arwahnya dengan keras" kata Boboiboy Air lirih

"_Grimm Reaper ?"_ kata Ochobot

"..." Gopal dan Ritami bungkam

"Malaikat kematian ,apa maksud dari itu semua ?" kata Ochobot bingung

"Intinya kita harus tolong Boboiboy ,bahaya bila dia sendirian" kata Gopal

"Jom kita kesana !" kata Ritami

"Jom !" kata Gopal dan Ochobot

-Di mansion tua milik Fang-

***Fang Pov***

**Hahahahahahahahahah akhirnya tinggal menunggu jam 20 : 00 untuk eksekusi mati atas nama Yaya...**

**Boboiboy pasti datang kesini cepat maupun lambat...**

**Tapi pasti...**

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Siapa disana ? banting pintu segala**

**Rupanya kau...**

***End of Fang Pov***

"Bebola air" kata Boboiboy Air rileks walau marah

"Perisai bayang !" kata Fang

"Heh !,aku beruntung !" kata Air

"Beruntung apanya ?" tanya Fang

"Ada air disekitarmu"

"Harimau ba –"

"Penjara air !"

"Harimau bayang ! !"

"Pedang Halilintar."

*Flashback ON*

"Boboiboy kuasa lima !" kata Boboiboy

"Aku jadi umpan sekaligus penjebak ,kalian fokuslah dalam mode _Offensive _." kata Air

"Baik" kata Boboiboys serempak

"Bebola air" kata Boboiboy Air rileks walau marah

"Perisai bayang !" kata Fang

*Flashback OFF*

"Golem tanah !"

"Bebola api !"

"Gerudi taufan!"

"Apa ?!"

"Lepas jebakan ." kata Halilintar

"..."

"Serangan Combo ! ! !" kata Boboiboys

"Tusukan jari bayang !" kata Fang

"Hah tak kena" kata Air

"Bukan masalahmu" kata Fang enteng

"Eh ... itu ... Hantuuuuu (Readers:Ngawur woy !) hehehe back to the story

*Replay*  
"Serangan Combo ! ! !" kata Boboiboys

"Tusukan jari bayang !" kata Fang

"Hah tak kena" kata Air

"Bukan masalahmu" kata Fang enteng

"Eh ... itu ..." kata Air

"YAYA !" kata Boboiboys (Males nyebutin satu – satu)

"Bayangan diri !" kata Fang

"AHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" teriak Boboiboys kecuali Air yang berhasil menghindar

"Apa ..."

"Apa yang ..."

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Air yang melihat Yaya terkapar dihadapannya

"Kau tahu sendiri Air" jawab Fang

Lalu seluruh percikan air yang ada di sekitarnya mengelilingi Boboiboy Air

Mengeras dan memadat . . . . . .

.

.

Seperti Es

"Kubunuh kau Fang..." kata Air

"Kau hanya punya kuasa Air saja" kata Fang

"Tidak ,aku bukan Air tapi ..." kata Air

"Aku . . . . . . Boboiboy Es!" kata Es

**-Tbc-**

**Haai wah ketemu saya lagi setelah UH UP (Ujian Praktek) Dll**

**Penasaran gak kelanjutannya ?**

**Yang bisa memprediksi dengan benar Chapter 5 special untuk pemenang Quiz**

**Clue:**

"**Es !,Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Api**

"**Kalahkan dia . . . . . Api" perintah Es**

"**Sialan kau Fang . . . . . Boboiboy Api_"**

**Wah wah sudah yamari kita akhiri jangan lupa Quiznya di jawab XD**

**Akhir kata Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb**

**Mind to review ? *Puppy eyes no jutsu !***


	5. Chapter 5:Kekuatan Cinta

**Yeaayyyyy aku kembali ! ! kenapa updatenya lama ?ada 2 alasan**

** PR**

** alur ceritanya**

**Gak usah basa – basi langsung saja ke pemenang Quiz!**

** special**

** 22**

**Selamat untuk pemenang Quiz !**

**Oh , iya langsung saja ke storynya**

_**This chapter is special for reader special and febri 22**_

**Ceritanya sebelumnya :**

Mengeras dan memadat . . . . . .

.

.

Seperti Es

"Kubunuh kau Fang..." kata Air

"Kau hanya punya kuasa Air saja" kata Fang

"Tidak ,aku bukan Air tapi ..." kata Air

"Aku . . . . . . Boboiboy Es!" kata Es

**Chapter V:**

"Hah sekarang sudah naik tingkat" kata Fang kesal

"Bebola Es !" kata Es

"Hah ?Perisai ba– " kata Fang

"Es pembeku !" kata Es

Hasilnya Fang dihantam Bebola Es tanpa ampun

Prang ! suara cermin Es pecah yang memekakkan telinga terdengar

Bayangan diri memecahkan perisai otomatis milik Es ,dengan cepat Es menghindar

"Tusukan bebola Es !" kata Es

Dengan cepat Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayang yang tidak dapat di tepis oleh Es

"BEBOLA API" kata ... Api

*Api Pov*

Ugh ! kenapa aku malah kena padahal aku lompat

Tunggu . . . . . . . . . .Yaya ! kau tidak apa apa?

Ah,untung masih ada Air kupercayakan padamu Air

Tapi,Air masih tingkat 1 dia bisa kalah . . . .

Eh !?, Air naik tingkat ! syukurlah . . . .

Aku ingin membantumu tapi dengan tubuh yang sekarat ini ?!

Kumohon, aku ingin bangkit dan membantunya

Ah !,tenagaku pulih aku mungkin bisa bangkit sekarang

*End of Api Pov*

*Es Pov*

Tidak ! !, ini pasti mimpi Yaya tak mungkin mati !

Kulihat Yaya terkapar kumohon hidupkan dia lagi

Aku . . . . . . .

Belum puas bersamanya . . . . . . .

Oh tuhan . . . inikah cobaan ? inikah penderitaan ? akan kubalas kau Fang ! Boboiboy Es !

*End of Es Pov*

"Eh, Api kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Es

"Ya ,aku sudah sadar . . . . . kini kubalas kau Fang . . . . . ." kata Api sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Boboiboy Magma !" kata Api yang berevolusi menjadi Magma

"Serangan Bebola Magma !" kata Magma

"Kuasa manipulasi masa !" kata Ying yang muncul tiba – tiba

*Ying Pov*

Maaf Yaya aku terpaksa mengikuti perintah Fang . . . . . .

Dia mengancamku . . .

Dia juga pacarku . . .

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! aku bodoh !

Mengapa aku menurutinya ?

Kumohon putar kembali waktu aku ingin mengulangi semua ini

Tapi . . . . aku bisa mati

Aku ingin kau memaafkanku Boboiboy . . . . . .

*End of Ying Pov*

"Apa ? ! ! ! !, Ying ,kau berkerjasama dengan Fang ? !" kata Magma yang matanya terbelalak tidak percaya

"Dengan ini 2 vs 2" kata Fang disambung dengan seringaian kecil diwajahnya

"Seribu cakaran laju ! ! ! ! !" kata Ying

PRANG ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Serangan Ying berhasil membuat klon milik Boboiboy Es

"Kuhantam kau Ying ! ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Magma yang sudah dipenuhi ekpresi dendam ,benci ,marah, sedih semunya bercampur aduk dan membuat sebuah . . . . . serangan yang tak dapat di tangkis, dihindar dan dihilangkan

"SERANGAN OMBAK MAGMA ! ! ! ! ! BERTUBI – TUBI ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Magma

"Perisai Bayang" kata Fang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri

"Larian La– " kata Ying yang tidak sempat melarikan diri dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Boboiboy Magma

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Fang dengan mata yang sudah berkaca – kaca

"JARI BAYANG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Fang menarik Ying dari ombak yang hampir membuat nyawa Ying melayang

"Rasakan ! ! ! ! ! ! !,Seribu tusukan Es !" kata Es

Dengan dua serangan ini Mansion Fang rusak tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk karena dihadang penghalang yang dibuat Fang

"Harimau bayang ! ! ! !" kata Fang

Dengan segera Harimau bayang milik Fang menepis segala serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Es bagi yang ingin tahu ombak Magmanya mana ?, Magmanya sudah meresap ke dalam perut bumi

"KUHANTAM KAAAAAAAUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" seru Fang

"Perisai–" kata Es terpotong

"Tusukan Bayang ! ! ! !" kata Fang

"Perisai Taufan ." kata ...Hantu ! ! ! ! ! (Readers:Hoi ngawur woi !) hehe bercanda mari kita replay

*Replay atas permintaan Author*

Dengan segera Harimau bayang milik Fang menepis segala serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Es bagi yang ingin tahu ombak Magmanya mana ?, Magmanya sudah meresap ke dalam perut bumi

"KUHANTAM KAAAAAAAUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" seru Fang

"Perisai–" kata Es terpotong

"Tusukan Bayang ! ! ! !" kata Fang

"Perisai Taufan ." kata ...Taufan

"Pedang Halilintar ." kata Halilintar

"Golem Tanah ." kata Gempa

"Eh ? !, Gempa ,Taufan ,Halilintar kalian sudah sadar ?" tanya Magma

"Kau tahu sendiri kan ?" kata Es

"Hebat ,sudah naik tingkat" kata Gempa

"Wah sekarang sudah hebat semua" kata Taufan dengan mata yang berbinar – binar

"Kalian semua !,fokus ke pertarungan ." kata Halilintar dengan nada yang dingin

"Mari gunakan taktik ini" kata Gempa

"Tumben kau pintar" kata Magma

"Sudahlah ,dengarkan dia" kata Es

"Pertama kita..." kata Gempa 

"Harimau Bayang ! ! !" kata Fang

"Perisai Taufan ! ! ! ! ! !" kata Taufan

"Psst psst psst psst . . . . . . . . ." kata Gempa

"Sudah siap ?" tanya Halilintar

"Sudah ." kata Taufan ,Gempa ,Magma ,dan Es

"Gerakan kilat ! ! !" kata Halilintar

"Huh !, PERISAI BAYANG ! ! ! ! !" kata Fang

"Eh ? !"

HZZT HZZT HZZT HZZT HZZT terdengar suara Halilintar yang volume suaranya lemah ,rupanya Halilintar . . . . .

"Kau tertipu !" kata Halilintar yang sebenarnya membawa Taufan ,Gempa ,Magma dan Es ke dekat Fang ,sementara Taufan sibuk dengan bola Taufan ,Gempa sibuk dengan tumbukan Tanah ,Magma sibuk dengan tembakan bola Magma ,dan Es yang sibuk dengan bola Es pembeku

"Ti–TIDAAAAAKKKKK ! ! ! ! !" kata Fang kaget

DUARRRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tapi terlambat Fang tidak dapat mengelak serangan Boboiboy hingga tubuhnya babak belur

"Fang . . . . bawa . . . . . aku ke . . . . . tempat yang . . . . . . . aman ." kata Ying dengan terbata – bata

"Elang Bayang ! ! ! ! ! , Jari Bayang ! ! ! !" kata Fang dengan panik

"Jangan harap ! bola . . ." kata Es dipotong oleh –

... – Fang

"Tusukan Bayang ! ! !" kata Fang

"Uagh !" jerit Es

"Es !,Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Magma

"Kalahkan dia . . . . . Magma" perintah Es

"Sialan kau Fang . . . . . Boboiboy Api Hitam ! ! ! !" kata Api Hitam dengan marah

"Huh !,tak peduli kau sudah tingkat ti–" kata Fang yang di potong oleh Api Hitam

"Api Hitam pemusnah ! ! ! ! ! !, bebola Api Hitam ! ! ! ! !" kata Api Hitam

Lalu apa reaksi Taufan ,Gempa dan Halilintar ?, tepat ! mereka bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan yang sangat hebat melebihi Es

Bagaimana dengan Fang ?,dia babak belur tapi . . . . . . . berhasil melarikan diri

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali dan . . . .

"Kurasa ada yang terlupakan . . . . . ." kata Boboiboy

"Boboi– Ohok ! –boy . . . ." kata Yaya yang tengah sekarat sambil muntah darah 100000 liter (?) (Readers : pas scene sedih masih ada guyonnya ?)

"Yaya ! ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy yang tengah shock melihat Yaya terkapar di depannya bagimana tidak dia kan pacarnya

"Boboi–" kata Boboiboy

"Cukup jangan pedulikan aku" kata Yaya sambil nangis

"Tidak ! ! !, bila punya kekuatan penyembuhan mengapa aku tidak menggunakannya ? ? ! ! !" kata Boboiboy

"Aku tidak pedu–" kata Yaya terpotong

"Boboiboy Es ! ! ! !" kata Boboiboy sambil menangis tidak tega melihat Yaya terkapar

"Apa itu bisa ?" tanya Yaya dengan ekpresi bingung (Readers : yaiyalah !)

". . . . . . . ." Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya

Dan tanpa aba – aba butiran salju membentuk bola raksasa yang berukuran lebih besar daripada Yaya lalu . . . . . . dengan izin Boboiboy Es semuanya masuk dan membuat Yaya melayang dan– . . . . . . . – luka Yaya Menutup !

"Boboiboy kau menyembuhkan ku?" tanya Yaya

"Ya ." jawab Boboiboy dengan ekpresi nangis (baca : ceria ) walau wajahnya basah oleh air mata

"Mari pulang..." kata Boboiboy

"Mana Fang dan Ying ?" tanya Yaya

". . . . ." tidak di jawab

**-Tbc-**

**Waaah akhirnya kelar dah chapter 5 maaf kalau lama**

**Waktunya balas review ! ! ! ! !**

**(Readers : tumben banget nih authornya)**

**Dari: ** lyza chapter 3 . 4/29

kok gopalxying sih kan cewek tadi namanya ritani atau siapa tadi lah! nanti bbb nya ditembak basoka ya sama si CJ di GTA!

Re: emmmm,maksudnya ?, yah terima kasih sudah review !

lyza chapter 2 . 4/29

ya happy ending lah gak mungkin fang,ying,dan gopal ngebunuh yaya! gila itu mah!

Re:nih udah kelar, terima kasih sudah review !

nagita chapter 3 . 4/20

Ceritanya gak selesai

Re:Hehehe sengaja dibuat panjang sih, thank you for your review

febri22 chapter 4 . 4/22

boboiboy air kalah melawan fang dan digantikan boboiboy api dan api berubah ke tingkat dua menjadi boboiboy magma(kalau gak salah)

Re:Betul sekali ! walau tidak benar seluruhnya tapi tetap menang ! ! ! ! terbaik !, thank you your review !

**Sekian dari kultum saya eh ?, maaf keceplosan**

**Sekian dari chapter 5 kalau ada banyak yang salah saya minta maaf**

**Oh,iya chapter 6 nanti kayaknya jadi chapter terakhir, tergantung sih nanti bingung apa tidak. **

**Akhir kata .**

**Mind to review ? *Puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6:Generasi Baru

**Haaaah akhirnya update maaf udah nelantarin fict ini ...**

**Berapa minggu ya?**

**Ya sudahlah langsung saja ke cerita tanpa buang – buang waktu, waktu kan berharga**

**(All: Berapa ?) *Plakk***

**Langsung aja ke cerita hehehehehe**

**1 2 3 Action!**

**Cerita eh, Chapter sebelumnya:**

_Dan tanpa aba – aba butiran salju membentuk bola raksasa yang berukuran lebih besar daripada Yaya lalu . . . . . . dengan izin Boboiboy Es semuanya masuk dan membuat Yaya melayang dan– . . . . . . . – luka Yaya Menutup !_

"_Boboiboy kau menyembuhkan ku?" tanya Yaya_

"_Ya ." jawab Boboiboy dengan ekpresi nangis (baca : ceria ) walau wajahnya basah oleh air mata_

"_Mari pulang..." kata Boboiboy_

"_Mana Fang dan Ying ?" tanya Yaya_

"_. . . . ." tidak di jawab_

**Chapter VI: **

"Akan kujelaskan nanti" kata Boboiboy

"Kau mem– Ehhhhh ? ! ! !" kata Yaya kaget

"Boboiboy Halilintar ! !,Gerakan kilat ! !" kata Boboiboy

*SKIP*

"Sial dimana ya ?" kata Fang

Ting Tong

Krieet ,pintu terbuka dan

"Hah ? !,Apa maumu Boboiboy ? !" kata Fang

"Membantumu, tidak boleh ?" kata Yaya

"Tak mungkin ! !, apa yang terjadi ? ! !, apa aku berhalunasi ?" tanya Fang

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka bakar dan sebagainya" kata Boboiboy

"Baiklah, masuk" kata Fang yang hanya bisa pasrah saat ini

"Kau mau menyakitiku HAHHH ?" kata Ying

"Tidak" kata Boboiboy jelas padat singkat

"FANG! SINGKIRKAN DIA ! ! ! ! ! !" perintah Ying

". . . . ." Fang tidak menjawab

"Ying. . . ." kata Fang

"..." Ying tidak menjawab

"Mereka bisa membantu kita" kata Fang

"Membantu ?,apa kau bercanda ? ! ! !" kata Ying yang kesal karena Fang berbicara dengan nada yang polos

"Kita tidak bercanda" kata Yaya

"Apa yang terjadi ? ? ? ! ! !,kau seharusnya sekarat !" kata Ying kaget stadium 5

"Dia bisa menyembuhkanmu Ying" kata Fang

"Siapa ?, dengan apa ?" tanya Ying shock

"Boboiboy Es,dengan kekuatannya" kata Yaya

"Konyol" kata Ying

"Sotoy amat lu, engkok gue telen lu ambek nogo bayang ben gelem" kata Fang yang sejak kapan bisa bahasa jawa (ngoko)

"buseet ! ! ! ,lu kapan bisa boso jowo koyok ngono ? ? ? ! ! !,reneo tak gaprak kon ! !" kata Ying yang ternyata bisa bahasa jawa (ngoko)

Sementara itu Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya bisa sweatdrop stadium 10,

"Hey Addin-san tuh kok ada dua anak yang gak beres ?" kata Boboiboy

"Bener tuh !" kata Yaya

"Sebentar ya,HOI INI KOK MALAH TENGKAR,BERHENTIIIIII ! ! !" kata Author yang kesal stadium 15

Ajaibnya Ying dan Fang beku tanpa Es ditempat

"Boboiboy Es!, Es penyembuh !" kata Boboiboy

"Loh kok pengisi suara Barbie ?,replay replay!"

*Replay atas permintaan Author*

"Boboiboy Es!, Es penyembuh !" kata Boboiboy

"Loh tubuhku sudah tidak ada lukanya ?" tanya Ying

"Aku juga bilang apa ?" kata Fang

"Mari pergi dari sini" kata Boboiboy

"Baik" kata Yaya

"Tunggu !" kata Fang dan Ying

"Apa ?" kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih" kata Ying

"Sama-sama" kata Boboiboy

**-10 Tahun kemudian-**

"Hai Ayah !" kata Boy

"Hai Boy,mana Yiyi ?" kata Boboiboy yang dipanggil "Ayah"

"Disana lagi main dengan Fisa" kata Boy

"Eh, Boy sudah pulang ?" kata Yaya

"Sudah Bu!" kata Boy

"Mana Yiyi ?" tanya Yaya

"Disana, aku main dulu ya Ibu !" kata Boy

"Ok" kata Yaya dan Boboiboy

**-Scene beralih ke taman-**

"Hai Faya !" kata Boy

"Hai Boy !,ayo main petak umpet !"

"Ayo !" kata Boy,Yiyi dan Fisa bersamaan

"Hei Fang ,Ying kapan kita latih mereka ?"

"Besok saja" kata Fang

"Mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan baru" kata Ochobot

"Mereka pasti kesulitan mengendalikannya" kata Yaya

"Kalu begitu kita latih dulu selama 1 tahun" kata Ying

"Lalu kita bebaskan mereka dengan beberapa larangan" kata Boboiboy

"Setuju?" kata Ochobot

"Setuju !" kata Boboiboy, Yaya, Fang dan Ying

**-Fin-**

**Ya ampun chapter ini kok berantakan?**

**Hadu sudah sudah memang nasib buruk sekali hari ini **

**Waktunya balas review !**

**Dari:** FaYa chapter 1 . May 10

kenapa gak Yaya Fang thorr? #nagiss  
seru dehh ceritanya #terbalik! ehh terbaik... tapi lebih seru kalo bikin ttg yaya fanggg :D please please please? (wajah memelas ala kucing)  
btw aku suka nihhhh yg nulis ceritanyaa seruu gitulohh hehehe... salammmm yaakk

**Re:Hmmm pingin YayaXFang?,Yaya:Gak sudi!,abaikan yang tadi,ttg makdudnya tetangga? Kalau itu sih sudah ,makasih dah review**

**Dari:** lyza chapter 5 . May 3

yah... saya salah jawab tapi fangxying kan?ini saya lagi loh!

**Re:mmmmaksudnya tolong dijelaskan,but thanks for your review !**

**Dari:** SaniaCover chapter 5 . May 2

Next

.

**Re:nih sudah lanjut ,makasih dah Review!**

**Oh iya nanti ada sequelnya loh, mohon ditunggu**

**Akhir kata ReViEw PlEaSe ! ! ! ! ! **

"**Puppyeyesnojutsutingkatrikudou***


End file.
